1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container supports in general and plastic bag supports attached to the inside wall of a cabinet door in particular.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses bag stands having base supports on which the stands rest. The present invention does not use base supports as the invention is secured on the inside wall of a cabinet door.